


Red x Blue

by Awkward_rose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Grammatical errors, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sanscest - Freeform, Shit what else do i tag, Sinner, Teasing, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Undertale Sans, idk - Freeform, sin - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_rose/pseuds/Awkward_rose
Summary: Just a reminder before going in this is a rp I did with a friend of mine.I was redThey were blueClassic to be exact So please that being said take this with a grain of salt, updates will be weekly starting today.11- 09- 16Enjoy our combine smut. PS: Grammar mistakes out the whazoo





	1. Chapter 1: First Encounters

* As the voice whispers in his ear , sans endures a chill up his spine , his left eye glows a vibrant blue and he stops dead in his tracks *

" What. . What do you want. . ? "

* He tries to sound tough , but it comes out sympathetically , as if he's begging for mercy *

 

"Oh sansy~" 

*Red chuckled before he turned Sans's face toward him and stared at the smaller skeleton's face with a hungry look*

"you know what I want.~"

*Red reached an arm around Sans's midsection and pulled the smaller skeleton closer to his frame*

 

* He shivers at the pull of red's arm , his left eye glowing an even darker shade of blue , a slight blue blush is brandished across sans' face *

" B-back. . Off . . Red. . "

* He responds , stuttering due to feeling uncomfortable , so close to a rather rough version of himself. . He has an idea to fight back ,  but knowing Red's a more experience sans than he is , he just stays quiet *

 

*Red smirked feeling a sense of victory at seeing the slight blush that dusted Sans face. He reached back around Sans, lifted him up and held on tighter.*

"Heh what's a matter Sansy, did I rattle your bones?"

*Red put his face really close to the smaller skeleton's neck before he blew gently on it.*

 

* Sans flinched , being picked up by a Black-Clad skeleton who looked and sounded like him *

" T-that. . Isn't funny. . "

* He tries to raise his voice , but it fails , making him sound even more helpless , when Red put his face near his neck , sans flinched , struggling and trying to kick to get out of Red's grip *

" L-let me go. . ! " 

* The way red blew on his neck teased him , the once slight blush across his face got darker , he tried to tell himself that he didn't enjoy it , that he didn't like it , but his soul said the opposite *

 

*Red position Sans into bridal style in his arms, so he could hold his legs better* 

"Aww, you're so cute when you struggle. Heh heh, I could just eat ya up." 

*He's grin widen as an idea came to mind. Red summoned his tongue and let it roll out his mouth before licking the right side of Sans neck.*

"Mmm...Sansy~..."

 

" F-fuck y-Ou-! "

* His voice shook when Red licked his neck , Red hit the spot , how did he know. . Sans' eyes flickered into hearts and he quickly stopped talking , he started groaning at each and every move of Red's tongue *

" H-Hnn. . S. . Stop. . "

 

*He stopped and brought his face from Sans's neck to his face. He got real close to Sans's mouth, almost as if to kiss him.*

"Okay"

*Red said quickly with a shit eating grin and dropped the smaller skelly abruptly into the snow. Red howled out in laughter so hard tears formed in the corner of his eye sockets.*

 

* The smaller skeleton got up , pissed in almost every aspect , blush still glowing vibrantly , he could tell Red was teasing him *

" Stars , I hate you. . "

* He got up from the snow , the fall creased his undershirt , causing it the show some ribs and a bit of the pelvis , he tried to tidy up his now covered-in-snow clothes *

 

"Aww, heh buddy don't be like that."

*Red laughter died down as he wiped wiped a tear away. He saw Sans's clothes were covered in snow, but what really caught his eye were his slightly exposed ribs and pelvis. His grin got more wider as he thought of another way to tease the Sans.*

"Here pal, let me help ya~"

*Red started to dust off Sans from the back and "accidentally" rub the underside of his ribs before hooking his fingers around them. He hunched over on top of Sans, putting enough weight on him to make getting away challenge.*

 

* He made a miffed expression and saw the way Red laughed pissing him off more , until red got closer to him , he tried to back up *

" I don't need your h-help. . "

* The way red rubbed them made him jolt in pleasure , he couldn't get away and Red was heavy *

" !!! "

 

*Red moved his right hand to the top of  Sans's pelvis and let his phalanges lightly dance on it. Taking his time with each curve and dip.*

 

* He practically fell into Red's arms , not resisting at all , starting to moan and groan with each dip and curve , he started to drool , eyes flickering from normal to hearts *

 

*Red hot breath hit the back of Sans's neck as it became heavy as he tried not to out right fuck the guy into the snow below them.*

"Mmm... is someone having a good time~"

*He emphasized "time" by dipping his hand lower and given a rougher rub.*

 

" F-fuck. . R-red. . H-hnn.. "

* Sans was breathing heavily , creating visible breath due to the cold air , each time Red dipped his hands , he'd jolt , due to the pleasure , he did like this , despite denying that he did *

" H-haa. .  R-red. . "

 

"Yes Sans~"

*Red rub tiny circles on his ilium. He was loving the fact he had the smaller skeleton making sweet noises underneath him.*

"What do you need?"

*His hand went even lower and gently squeeze Sans's coccyx as Red waited for an answer.*

 

" R-red I. . I- "

* He was interrupted by the squeeze , throwing his head back , tears forming from the pleasure , his eye glowed vibrantly *

 

*He lick a tear away dragging his tongue down his cheekbone before it slid off.*

"Red what?"

*Red release Sans tailbone  and slowed his ministrations*

 

" R-red. . S-stop t. . Teasing. . "

* He says with a desperate look in his face , he looks at red once more *

 

*A deep purr resonated in his chest before he spoke*

"Ah ah ah... what's the magic word?"

*Red grinned down at Sans as he slowed all his movements to a stop. Knowing that the loss of movement make something happen*

 

" P-please. . ? "

* The loss of moments earned a slight desperate whine from sans , who shivered *

 

*A predatory smile spreads across red's face and he chuckles lowly* 

"Therrre we go, now was that to hard to say?"

*With a snap of red's phalanges he teleport them to Sans's room where he tosses him onto the bed*

 

* Sans tries to get up , gazing at red from the bed , he was still wearing all his clothes and tried backing up into the bed *

" R-red. . ? "

* He couldn't see Red at this point , still woozy from all the pleasure *

 

*Red quickly closes the distance and pushes the skelly back down. His hands pull Sans's hands above his head right before red deeply kisses him.*

 

* Sans couldn't speak , as he tried to pull his tongue away from Red's , Red could tell that there was hesitation due to the movement of his hands struggling and shaking , a mixture of blue and red dripped down his chin *

 

*Red pulled back from the kiss and released the grip on Sans's hands. He gently wipe their combined off his chin before cupping the side of Sans's face, waiting*

 

" I-I'm. . Red-y. . "

* He made a pun , although you could tell he was nervous , he had never done this before , despite always acting like he knew all about sex *

 

"B-blue..."

*Red smiled, softly sighed he bent back down a gave Sans a skelly kiss. Which made the faintest clank sound ever.*

"W-would...you like if I was alittle more gentle with ya?" 

*He ussd the hand on blue's face to rub comforting tiny circles on his checkbone.*

 

" I. . I'm alright with anything. . Red. . I'm all yours. . "

* He looked to the side slightly , looking embarrassed , his face was fully flushed , yet he still had all his clothes on *

" R-red. . I've never done this before. . "

 

*When blue said that he was all Red's, he could of sworn his soul left his body. He smiled softly at Sans as a light red almost pink blush dusted his cheekbones*

"never...?"  
*He whispered*

"heh..."

*He trailed his hands down the side of the small skelly's body, slighty pushing off his jacket.*

 

* He tries to help Red in a way , freeing his body of his blue jacket , leaving nothing but a sweater between red and his ribs *

" I-it's my first time. . "

 

"Well... I'm not an expert at it myself... but I have done this song and dance before. Sooo I do know that in order for us to have a good time we need to remove these."

*he rolled the hem of sans white t- shirt inbetween his phalanges and tugged on the waistband of his shorts*

 

* He slowly , and hesitantly pulls down his shorts and takes off his shirt , leaving him with no clothes on except socks and slippers *

" . . . "

* His bones were untouched , they were clean and looked brand new compared to Fell's *

*Red removed his clothes as well so blue didn't feel uncomfortable. But when he takes off his shirt and goes to look Tale his jaw drops. His bones looked elegant, they were white as snow and look so smooth.* 

"Wow...~"

 

* He timidly smiled , looking on to the left , he examined fell's bones , seeing every crack and anomaly , he shivered at the thought of them , a chill went down his spine , just thinking of what'd happen next *

 

*Red bent down placing his skull right above Sans's bottom ribs before gave  a long lick up. All the way to his neck were he linger there and gently sucked on his neck.*

 

* He started moaning , covering his mouth as red wasn't restraining his hands , he wasn't used to this kind of attention , he threw his head back slowly *

 

*Red growled while still sucking Tale's neck letting him know he wasn't happy with the muffled moans. He pulled  his hands down and growled out*  
"If you do that again I may have to punish you Sansy~"

 

* Sans whimpered , managing to keep himself quiet throughout the sucking , he just didn't moan at all , of course the expression said it all , he was being pleasured , yet with determination , he stayed quiet *

 

*Red bit Sans's neck gently as he started to grind his pelvis against the skelly's own. It felt so good and cause him to groaned into Sans' s neck, still not letting it go. The blush on his face grew redder.*

 

* When Red bit his neck , he could tolerate it at first , but when started grinding he couldn't hold back , he was a quivering mess below red , moaning and groaning at almost every grind and rub *

 

*His magic started to pool at his pelvis. Making a small glowing red bump at first before it took shape into a thick red erect cock.*

 

* Sans didn't have enough magic to summon anything yet , so he was at Red's mercy , under Red , helpless *

 

"Hmmm... guess imma have ta tease ya a bit more~"  
*Red said with an evil smile as he rub his cock against Sans's  pelvis and tailbone*

 

* Sans flinched , his sensitivity earning Red loud moans , coupled with squirming and struggling , same with red , his magic started to pool up at his pelvis , summoning a bright vibrant blue  
pussy , the ecto-vagina already slightly wet *

 

"To tell ya the truth blue..."  
*Red started to move down as he spoke*  
"I don't want ta tease yea. Becuase you see..."  
*he closed blue's legs and massaged his femurs up and down*  
"I'm just a bit..."  
*red placed his hands on top of Sans's knees*  
 "hungry~"  
*Red pushed Sans's knees open suddenly opening his legs to get a good view of his brilliantly bright blue pussy*

 

" W-what do you mea- !!!!? "

* He was surprised by how Red stopped , slowly moving down , and when he suddenly opens his legs , he felt vulnerable , starting to squirm , he was sweating , not because of fatigue , but because of being nervous *

 

*He wrap his hand around San's femurs held and pulled him back into in place. Chuckling at his squirming before he gave his pussy one short lick.*  
"Anxious, are we?~"

 

* he pulled his head back , sensitive at just one lick , he moaned loudly , almost like a howl , he looked back at red with hearts in his eye sockets instead of normal white dots , he was a quivering mess *

 

"What's with that look? Does someone want something?~"  
*Red smirked as he held the smaller skeleton's quivering femurs in his hands.*

 

" W-would you. . P-please. . Stop. . Teasing. . ? "

* He practically begged , looking up at the tougher , bigger skeleton , he glanced at Red's cock *

 

"O-oh and why should I when it's so fun." 

*Red bent back down and flick San's cilt with his tongue before dipping it into him. Wriggling it around inside he started at a slow but rough pace with his tongue.*

 

* He bent over and held onto Red's shoulders , shaking and quivering at the intense pleasure , he was swearing and moaning intensely *

 

*Red slowly started to thrust his tongue in and out faster. He moved one of his hands to toy with San's cilt as he roughly tongue fucked him. Sometimes making low growling noises to send vibrations into Sans.*

 

* he was under Red's control , making whimpering noises , loud moans , and at times , begged , it hurt him with each thrust , yet the pleasure outweighed the pain *

 

*He gave Sans alittle pinch to his cilt  before pulling out his tongue. Red lick his own teeth clean*  
"Mmmm...~ should I go for seconds Sans?"  
*Red chuckled as one of his hands went to hold Sans own. The other just gently went up and down Tale's femur*

 

* His whole pussy was already somewhat soaking wet , when Red pulled his tongue out , a sigh of relief but at the same time a disappointed whine was earned from Tale *

" F-fuck red. . I-if. . You're . . Going to do this. . P-please make it quick. . "

* He practically begged , Red being the stronger of the 2 sans was completely held down , he moaned at the up and down motion *

 

*Red took a deep breath as he postion himself. Reaching down a hand to scissor Blue open, he gave the small skelly a kiss then smirked*  
"are you sure about wanting to make it fast?"  
*Red used a hand to postion his member at Blue's entrance. Red tried to hold in his moans as the head of his dick rub gently against Blue's entrance*

 

" I. . I'm . . I'm not sure- "

* He started moaning loudly as soon as Red rubbed his member across his Pussy , trying to cover his mouth , making muffled moans instead of normal loud ones *

 

*Red's right eye flashed red as he used his magic to restrain Sans's hands above his head. Red growled as he slowly started to sit up* 

"What did I say about muffling those sweet moans Sansy~?"

 

*He remove his hand San's entrance and just place his dick on top of it. Sweat was dripping off his bones, he needed to keep himself in control. Red couldn't give in to his desires, no not until the small skeleton beneath him learned his lesson. But dear god, how he just wanted to fuck the small skelly till they saw stars and were screaming out his name*

 

* He persevered in trying to move his hands , to no avail , he squirmed and struggled *

" R-Red. . "

* He said in some sort of whine , he wanted it to be gotten over with , he hadn't felt what it was like yet , yet he was curious , oh boy if he knew what'd happen later *

 

"Aww, blue"

*Red cups blue's cheek with his other hand, his eyes looked down at blue with a loving and lustful gaze*

"Guess I can let you slide off with warning this time, heh heh~"

*Red repostion his member at blue's entrance. Taking a another deep breath before slowly entering him.*

 

* He lets out a loud moan , not used to the foreign member entering his entrance , his hands wanted to move and cover his mouth to no avail. He looked up at Red , tears forming in his eyes *

 

*He groaned, then stopped moving when he notice tears in the other's eyes, only about an inch in*

"shit you o-ok, blue?"

*He was worried he had hurt the smaller skelly*

 

" I-I-It won't f-fit "

* He said , tears streaming down his face , the size of Red's member entering his entrance would hurt him due to its size , Red could tell he was nervous , but he looked ready when he really wasn't *

 

*Red released his magical hold on Blue's hands, his own arms trembling as he held himself still*

"Shhh, don't cry blue"

*Red wiped away a tear from Blue's eyes. Before gently leaving a trail of kisses from his sternum to his mouth*

"It's okay if ya want me ta stop, this is your first time so you decide what we do."

 

" n-no. . Y-you can continue. . R-red. . "

* He used this oppurtunity to wipe away his own tears , he was still ' Naked ' and red had him for the whole night *

" L-like I said. . I-I'm all yours. . "

 

"stars, blue..."

*Red was mesmerized by him and what he thought was his willingness to continue*

"You're so perfect...~"

*Red kissed blue again this time licking his teeth, silently begging for entry.*

 

" R-red. . I. . "

* Blue slowly , hesitating , opened his mouth , tongue not moving , stationary , he spread his legs once more , hopefully ready *

 

*Red's tongue went into blue's mouth and he circle blue's tongue with. Tasting him as he tried to be slow and gently in his movements.*

*Red once again started to push slowly foward into him again. Stopping when ever he heard blue inhale sharply or gasp in pain. Giving blue time to adjust before he moved again foward again*

 

* Throughout the kiss , Sans' breath would hitch , due to the sensation he'd feel whenever Red moved forward , he didn't know if Red would fit , but he tried his best to let Red's full length enter *

 

*Red stopped again halfway, deciding that he didn't want to risk making blue's first time painful. He was too tight and small to risk it. Instead he focused alittle more on the kiss. Red gently led blue's tongue into his own mouth. Once inside he started to pressed down and suck on it*

* Blue had nothing to lose at this point , slightly in heat he placed his feet by Red's back , wrapping around him and pushing him forward , his entrance taking Red's full length , he moaned loudly into the kiss , salivating and eyes turning into hearts , tearing up slightly *

 

*Red's gasp into Sans' s mouth surprise before it turn to a low moan. His own eyes turn into little red hearts  as his face turned red.*

*Red held on to blue's legs gripping him by the femurs. He pull out halfway right before thursting right back into blue, groaning it the other mouth*

 

* Sans had a desperate , yet contented expression on his face , the pleasure , it was searing , feeling it in every bone in his body , he just held onto Red as Red thruster *

 

*Red broke the kiss and bent his head down to lick Sans's neck. His thrusting gradually started to go faster and harder. Red angle his thrust as he got to a comfortable pace*

 

* Sans clenched his teeth , his eyes shut tight , you could still see the faint glow behind the shut sockets , he was moaning as loud as possible , possible heard from outside , he tried to move his hand to cover his mouth , he could feel butterflies in his stomach , more pleasure than pain *

 

A-ahhh S-sans you feel so amazing~ *Red didn't growl or try and stop Sans from covering his mouth, instead he caressed his ribs while still angling  his thrust looking for the Blue's G-spot*

 

" H-hnng , f-fuck r-red-! "

* Red soon found his G-Spot and , he tried to move Red's hands away from his ribs but as soon as red thrusted into his G-Spot he forgot what he was doing and his arm went limp , his eyes turned to hearts and he opened his mouth , moaning as loud as humanely possible *

 

*Tale look so good like this under him, limp and moaning in ecstasy. Red passionately kiss Sans again before he removed his hands from Blue's rib and lifted his legs up higher. Thrusting over and over again into that same spot groaning/moaning loudly at the tightness.*  
"A-ahhh~ t-there *huff* we go h-hnnng~"

 

* Sans liked this , being " destroyed " by a bigger , stronger version of him , he liked this new feeling , but suddenly he felt his fluids rush out of him , he came!  
he dripped out blue cyan liquid , the rest staying in him and each time Red thruster , it'd make a wet clapping sound *

" H-holy f-f~uck-! R-red -! ! ! "

 

"A-ahhhh~ "  
*Reds breath hitched as sans came around on his dick. It felt so good but Red still needed more.*

"W-where not f-fucking do yet, r-runt"

* Red pulled out of Sans and flipped him over. His lower half held up by Red as he enter Tale's  pussy from behind again. The clenching feeling of Sans walls fueled Red. He started to thrust at an erratic speed, animalistic growls rumbled through him as he dominated the small skelly.*

 

* He already came , yet Red didn't care , Red continued , Sans was about to pass out from the overstimulation , but he tried to keep himself awake , sans tried to struggle , trying to get himself stable and on his hands and knees , but at Red's erratic speed , he lost his balance , falling on his face , hands trying to keep himself up *

*Red thrust started to slow*

"I-Im g-gonna..."

*Red didn't  finished his sentence as he came, spurts of warm cum shooting into Sans. Red groaned a nuzzled the back of Blue's neck. Red whispered praises into Sans back. He tried not to put weight on the smaller one rested there for a minute before gently pulling out of Sans*

 

* As soon as red finished , sans collapsed on his front , all his bones aching from the beating he took , maybe being in Underfell without a way to escape wasn't such a bad thing. . *

" H. . Holy. . Fuck. . "

* Sans didn't have a place to stay and was too embarrassed to ask Red if he could stay , just until he would be able to go back to Undertale ( *Cough* Probably Never * Cough * ) *

 

*Red chuckled as he admire his work, he did a number on his doppelganger.  The poor thing collapse from under him, so he took the liberty of  laying down next to him and pulling him close. Red didn't know where the little guy was from, but he didn't care he wouldn't be going back there ever again anyways. He was his now.*

 

" H-hey. . . I-I'm from undertale. . "

* He said in a faint , quivering voice , cuddling up to red , stiff due to his aching bones from the beating *

 

"Well Tale, welcome to underfell. Hope your enjoying your stay cause you're not leaving anytime soon...~" *He held the smaller one closer and kissed the back of his neck.*

 

" W-wait what. . ? "

* Sans didn't understand the meaning of what red said , hot and heavy at the beating still *

 

"S-shhhh sleep Blue..."

*Red used his magic to pull the cover up over them*

"You'll need your strength for round 2~"

 

" R-round 2. . ? "  
* He said faintly , whimpering , before slowly passing out *

 

*Red laughed softly, as he nuzzled the small skelly under the covers whispering a single word out before  he fell a sleep. His eyes getting to heavy to keep open.*

"mine..."


	2. Listen To Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few days early I know, I suck at schedules ;-;

\- The next Day -

* Sans woke up early , feeling all the wear and tear of the aftermath , he tried getting up to look for his clothes *

*Red feeling the movement unconsciously pulled Blue tighter to him, grumbling in his sleep about mustard*

* He couldn't move yet again , too nervous to wake red , he saw his hoodie along with his shorts and tries to reach for them *

*Red rolled over with blue still held tightly in his arms, putting the clothes mockingly just out of reach for the small skelly.*

* He huffed , miffed , he tried to use his blue magic to pull it into his way , but his fatigue moved it atleast 2 centmeters only- *

*Red moaned in he's sleep and let blue go as he turned away again. Nuzzling one of blue's socks that he somehow got.*

* He rolled over to his clothes , wearing his hoodie and putting on his shorts , then looking on in slight sadness at the ripped mess of cloth that was once his sweater , guess he wouldnt have anything to wear under his hoodie now *

*Red's red turtleneck hung on the side of the bed, unscathed and seemingly clean aside from a single yellow stain*

* It seemed like a great steal , he walked over to it before , he accidentally woke up red , realizing his mistake he zipped up his hoodie , something to almost anyone isn't something he does normally , he stops dead in his tracks *

*Red grumble and rub his eyes, noticing he held a sock in his hands. Before he could wonder why the hell had a sock he notice blue already up and dressed. He was just standing there staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights.*

"U-hhh... morning Blue?"

* He looked over at red , his jacket zippered shut oddly *

" M-morning Red! "

* He seemed nervous and flustered *

*Red eyed blue suspiciously, his voice sounded too eager and nervous for being a Sans. Slowly he pulled the covers off of himself and got off the bed to look Sans in the eyes. Not at all caring that he was still naked.* 

"What are you hiding blue?"

* He pulled up the zipper , seemingly hiding something behind that hoodie , he was so close. . *

" N-nothing! "

*Red noticed his movements and chuckled at the blue's attempt to lie* 

"It's obviously something, now let me see what's happening under there."

*Red reached out to pull blue's zipper down*

* He backed up , into a wall , this was it , Red would know he didn't have anything under *

" T-there's nothing! "

*Red pinned him to the wall put one hand beside his head and the other held the zipper* 

"Let me be the judge of that"

*Red pulled the zipper down and was actually surprise there was indeed nothing. Red's eyelights disappeared  and he blushed, blue hadn't put on a shirt. Both surprised that this is what he was trying to hide and flustered. He upinned blue and pointed to his dresser.*  
"There should be some shirts in there you could wear."

* This was new , Red. . Let him go , sans was generally surprised and just stood there , dumbfounded , he was about to walk toward the dresser , but was frozen. . He couldn't move *

*Blue was just standing there looking at Red with a dum look on his face. Red shook himself of his flustered appearance, confidence and eyelights returning. Before he spoke again to blue*

"Hey runt, didn't ya hear me? Do I have to go an get one for ya and dress you myself, huh?"

" R-right sorry. . " 

* Still dumbfounded , he walked over to the dresser and got himself something to wear , having to take off his hoodie *

*Red right then used his magic to freeze Sans in place. He chuckled as he walked over to this half naked skeleton. Plucking the hoodie and the shirt he picked, out of his hands and place it on top of the dresser.* 

"Heh, Sansy sansy sansy. You really think it was wise to turn your back around me?"

" H-hey w-what's going on-?! "

* He couldn't move , he heard Red but couldn't turn or move , he was frozen in place , ribs brandished in the wind , track shorts messily put on *

*Red slowly ran a boney finger down Sans back, bones making a clacking sound as went down. He leaned down to the left side of his skull as  his other hand went to grip the base of sans spine and whispered*

"Round 2 is what's happening Sansy~"

" W-wait R-red , I-I'm not ready-! "

* But what would Red care , he flinched at the boney finger , but what caught his attention was the grip on his spine , he was helpless , started tearing up slightly but didn't show it *

" Ah~! B-b-but R-red. . Y-you aren't tired-?! "

*Red stop, blue did make a point, he was really tired and getting hungry too. Plus blue was probably stillrecovering from last night, poor thing probably thought he didn't care. He let of blue and backed away* 

"Alright Sansy you do make a point." 

*He snapped his fingers and his magic disappeared*

"But don't think I won't remember this later bone boy, one way or another  will have a round two.~"

*Red grab his clothes from where they hung off the bed and quickly got dressed*

* With nothing on aside from track shorts sans quickly ran downstairs to get himself something to eat , it was too risky to retrieve his hoodie , and he went outside forgetting he was half naked , earning a suggestive , hungry look from each and every monster he came across , he hadn't noticed , Uh oh. . *

"GODDAMMIT BLUE" 

*Red grabbed the clothing and teleported to outside to find his skeleton. Red didn't understand why blue just ran out, it was not safe out there. Especially if you were half naked in half the town's heat season*

* By the time red had gotten out , sans was being surrounded in a crowd of the snowdin monsters , trying not to lose his footing , he could tell he was trying to fight back but was easily overpowered *

"LEAVE THE RUNT ALONE!!"

*Red roared out and summoned a few gaster blasters to immediate the crowd. This tactic work on a alot of them, those people ran away but he couldn't fool a few. They knew he wouldn't fire because this other skeleton that looked like him would get hit.*

* He saw every single type of monster he saw , but in a rougher version , he saw greater dog , one of his friends in his normal universe , he asked him to help him but all he got back was a tackle , sans was now at the bottom it started to " Claim " sans along with all the other monsters who stayed *

* But before they could pull off his track shorts Red's eye flashed a blood red. He used his magic to grab the monsters souls and flung them over the trees. He then quickly rushed to Blue's side and held him close and checked him*

"Blue, look at me are you hurt?"

* He was barely touched , but his track shorts were slightly ripped , his mouth dripping with saliva that isn't his *

"I got ya blue don't worry"

*Red gave blue his hoodie and took off his jacket and covered blue with both of them before picking him up bridal style and teleporting back to the house*

*He carried him to his room and sat him down on the bed, before he fumble through his dresser for shorts for blue. He found a pair that was similar to the ones he had on and handed them to him along with a with turtleneck*

" T-thanks red. . "

* He put them on slowly , hoping red wouldn't scold him for what he did , his trusty track shorts were ripped , showing some of his pelvis , but what mattered was that he was okay. . I think *

*Red was more relieve then anything, he had got to blue just before anything really bad could happen. He'd have to go and kill a few monsters later but he'd do that later. Red then thought maybe it be best if Blue took a shower the monsters may have been drawn to him cause he smelled of sex... who knows*

 "Don't change yet, imma start the shower for you"

*He got up and started to walk out of the room before he turned and added*

"please don't run off again"

*Red then left and proceeded to go do what he just said, praying sans didn't run off again*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name the chapter that cause reasons


	3. Steamy Shower Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schedule has been thrown out the window...
> 
> Sorry ;-;

* Sans laid down , thinking of the kind of things that would've happened if Red didn't save him , he bought of the once innocent and kind monsters , he thought of what this world's papyrus would be like *  
  
  
*Red was in the bathroom his hand in the stream of water seeing if it was not too hot but not too cold. He sighed and thought of when he held sans with his magic. He slapped a hand against his face, Red was an idiot. Sans was scared and tearing up, then. Hell he basically kidnapped and raped him he had every right to be scared. Maybe if he wasn't such a numbskull Sans wouldn't have almost gotten hurt as he had.*  
  
"I'm a freaking idiot..."  
  
  
* Sans walked into the bathroom , staying next to Red and hugging him *  
  
" I love you. . . You bonehead. . "  
  
* He chuckled lightly , squeezing Red before stripping down to nothing at all , and taking a bath *  
  
* He started humming , scrubbing every bone in his body *  
  
  
*Red didn't notice Blue walk in until he wrapped his arms around Red. He was surprised and froze up as he lightly blushed*  
  
"Blue..."  
  
*Red became even more flustered as Blue stripped to nothing in front of him. His bones becoming warm as the other scrubbed himself clean, he watched mouth open as a thin line of drool trailed out*  
  
  
* Sans decided to tease Red , starting to scrub his bones in a circular motion , sort of dancing while humming as he took his time to bathe in the shower with Red watching *  
  
  
*Red started to lean foward into the shower only stopping when he almost fell in, surpising a certain skeleton*  
  
"U-uh you need some help blue?"  
  
*he asked the queation hoping it would be a good distraction from his clumsiness*  
  
  
* Sans had a cocky grin on his face as he slowly moved his hands to his pelvis , scrubbing it with both , he closed the door , leaving a glass door that Red could see through , but not open *  
  
" Ah ah ah , look , but not touch~ "  
  
  
*Red placed his hands on the glass and whined. He coughed to cover it up once he realized the noise he had made. Then turn his attention back to Blue as he rub his pelvis*  
  
"Ya do know I could teleport in there, right Sansy~?"  
  
  
* Sans' eye glowed in shock , he continued , stiff and nervous *  
  
" Y-you're bluffing. . "  
  
* He was scared , nervous , but he kept going , focusing more on his ribs *  
  
  
"Yeah, I could teleport right in there and fuck ya right against this very glass separating us.~"  
  
*Red ran a finger down the glass for emphasis*  
  
"Hold ya down as the warm water runs down our bones~"  
  
*Red lick his teeth as his eye started to glow*  
  
"I could make ya scream~"  
  
  
* Sans gulped , Red could tell he was nervous , Sans left the water on , slowly but surely standing there , but before he unlocked the door completely , he locked it back again , cocky grin in his face *  
  
" Then do it. "  
  
* He said , water still running*  
  
  
*Red was smirking up until blue locked the door again. He growled slightly irrated at the other's naughty behaviour*  
  
"Fine be like that then"  
  
*Red left the bathroom slamming the door shut*  
  
  
" Red wait I was joking! "  
  
* Blue sighed , coming out of the shower and wiping himself down with a towel , he left the shower on , calling out *  
  
" Red wait-! "  
  
  
"SUPURISE"  
*He appeared behind blue naked and with a predatory look in his eyes. He ripped the towel away from him and dragged blue back into the shower*  
  
  
" Wa-Wait no-!!! "  
  
* Blue was helplessly dragged once again , feeling the hot water on his body, but also feeling Red's grip on him , he struggled , trying to reach for the towel *  
  
" Re-Red wait-! "  
  
  
*Red paused in his mission but didn't let blue go as he nuzzled the back of blue's neck. Chuckling at his feeble attempt to grab the towel*  
  
"What's a matter runt~? Weren't you just challenging me to do this to ya just five minutes ago~?"  
  
  
* He flinched at the nuzzle , trying to avoid Red's contact with him , he continues trying *  
  
" Y-you're c-cheating! "  
  
* He was shivering , nervous , he tried to struggle out of Red's grip *  
  
  
"Awww, you thought I'd play by the rules how cute"  
*He kissed blue's neck and started to move one of his hands to close the door*  
  
  
" I. . I- "  
  
* Blue flinched , pulling his head back slightly at the kiss , he tried to reach for the door handle , but to no avail *  
  
  
*Red leaned down and whispered*  
  
"But I am in a good mood right now so"  
*Red carefully let blue go and step out of the shower*  
  
"Imma go and let ya continue your shower, don't get too wet sansy~"  
  
*He closed the door with a shit eating grin and teleported out*  
  
  
* He panted , scared , and continued his bathe , thankfully *  
  
" Thank stars . . "  
  
  
*Red teleported back in to the bathrrom and grab blue's clothes and the towel*  
  
"I'll be taking these thou~"  
  
*teleports back out*  
  
  
* The noise of the teleport made sans snap at Red instantly looking at him in dismay *  
  
" H-hey wait no-! "  
  
* But then , his clothes were gone , so he just showered , in fear *


	4. Smol Heat and Bottles

*Red wasn't a total monster so he left the clothes and towel on a chair right outside the bathroom. He sighed and walked into his room to put his clothes back on again. As he was putting on his shirt he saw blue's torn up track shorts on the dresser.*  
  
"I'll have to find some black thread and fix those for him"  
  
*He spoke to himself as he finished getting dressed and walked down stairs*  
  
  
* Sans walked out of the shower , blue blush dusted across his face , he was in heat , Red had kissed his sweet spot on his neck , and well. . He was in heat , he had already had an Ecto-Pussy conjured up *  
  
  
*Red was plopped down on the couch taking a nap, when the absence of the sound of running water  woke him up*  
  
"Blue must be done"  
  
  
* He didn't want to be in heat , not now , he didn't want red to see *  
  
" Fuck. . N-not now. . "  
  
" I need to finish this heat. . Q-quickly. . "  
  
* He ran back into the bathroom , starting to think of red , and pleasuring himself *  
  
" H-hff. . F-fuck Red. . "  
  
* Along with some moaning , but he covered his mouth *  
  
  
*Red was about to fall back asleep when a sweet scent filled his senses. He took  a deep breath and got up from the couch. Red's bones started to grow hot as he followed the scent, his magic pooling to his crotch.*  
  
  
" A-almost d-done! "  
  
* He was furious , determined to finish before red came , phalanges pumping in and out , liquids dripping all over the floor , he hadn't finished yet *  
  
  
*Red walked up the stairs to the bathroom after hearing blue call out. He knock softly on the door he could hear heavy panting and smell his sweet scents.*  
  
"Blue you okay in there?"  
  
  
* Blue was panting and moaning , too deep into the heat that he couldn't hear red , the sounds drowned around him *  
  
" H-ha , f-fuck. . R- .. Re. . "  
  
* He continued pumping , liquids dripping , he felt Lewd , gross but he didn't want red to get to him first *  
  
  
*Red jiggled the door handle and found it was locked, he was getting more worried and heated*  
"Sansy can ya hear me~?"  
  
  
* Sans pressed up against the door , accidentally unlocking it , he was panting and basically a quivering mess , he was almost done *  
  
" F-fuuuck-! R. . Re. . D-!  
  
  
*Red open the door his own body shaking as he stared down at blue panting heavily. He tackled blue and held his hands down as he got inbetween his legs and fingered blue for him.*  
  
"Red's here now sansy~"  
  
  
* He whimpered , trying to struggle kicking , hands trying to get free of his grip , he moaned loudly , tongue sticking out and eye lights flickering into hearts *  
  
" N-no f-fuck- R-red let me go-!!! "  
  
  
"Not until you've finished~"  
*Red pumped his two fingers in and out of blue, going alittle bit faster then he was just moments ago. A dark blush settled on his cheekbones as he soul started to glow from underneath his clothes*  
  
  
* He squirmed under red , the pace just too fast for him , he was moaning loudly , louder than before *  
  
" R-reEed-! "  
  
* His voice shook , the pace going too fast for his taste , he came , blue cum dripping and squirting everywhere *  
  
  
*Red slowed his fingers and let blue ride out his climax before taking them out and putting them into his own mouth*  
"Feel better~"  
*Red asked as he licks his fingers*  
  
  
" Oh. . S-stars. . "  
  
* He was sensitive , due to just cumming , collapsing on his back and looking up to pant , squirming , he was still there , under Red , at his mercy *  
  
  
*Red wanted to fuck Sans again no doubt about that. But he didn't want to just use him like his plaything, not after both his frightened attempts to runaway. Which honestly made him feel like the scum of the earth, he lets go of blue's hands and started help him sit up by placing his leg behind his back so he could lay on it*  
  
"B-blue d-do you need me to carry you-u?  
  
  
" Y. . Yeah. . "  
  
* He let red carry his now limp body , he was tired and exhausted. . Randomly bringing up *  
  
" I. . I didn't run away. . I just. . Wanted to go to grillbys. ."  
  
* Of course sans was telling the truth , it was his safe place , his favorite restaurant *  
  
  
*Red sighed and kissed the top of blue's skull, the goddamn smol skelly was being so adorable. He felt so weak in his arms. Red stopped walking as his mind started to wander. He thought about how easy it would be to take him now. He wouldn't have to hold him all he have to do was just pound the small one  into the ground with his cock. He was trapped here after all with him, always being so tired his magic was never able to recharge fully. He was his to do with what he pleased, all he needed to do was just put blue in his place*  
  
"..."  
  
  
* Sans breathes heavily , tired and sweating in red's arms , arms limp and mouth open to breath *  
  
" R-red. . ? "  
  
* He couldn't struggle , his eye couldn't glow blue at all anymore *  
  
  
*Red lewd thoughts were interrupted as he stare down at the small skelly, trying to hide the hungry look in his eyes. Oh delta the sight almost made him lose all control, blue was breathing heavily through his mouth his blue tongue visible even though his eye wasn't glowing anymore*  
  
"What is it sansy~?"  
  
  
" Y. . You look. . D-deep in thought. . "  
  
* He giggled , only having enough strength to look up slightly *  
  
  
*I'm about to be deep in something else too Red thought as gave blue a smile to avoid suspicion*  
  
"Oh really sansy, heh didn't even notice~"  
  
*Red started to walk again carrying blue to his room. He sould burned so hot with lust and desire, but he couldn't give away his plans yet not until blue was in his bed.*  
  
  
" T-thanks. . "  
  
* He thought red was gonna tuck him in *  
  
  
*Red entered his room almost there he thought as he went to place blue on his bed*  
  
"Sansy how ya feeling"  
  
*He asked as started to pull up one of the covers, using it as a distraction for him to also pull a special item from the side of his bed*  
  
  
* Sans laid down , starting to lower his guard *  
  
" Better Red "  
  
  
"Mmmm good~"   
*Red hummed as he hid his item  behind his back and uncorked the top, it was a small bottle of chloroform*  
  
"Heya sansy remember what I said to ya last night~?  
  
*He pour the small bottle onto a sock in his left  hand as it was behind his back*  
  
  
" Nope. . W-what was it. . ? "  
  
* Sans let his guard down completely , even enough to tuck himself in and look at red *  
  
  
"Nothing much just remember when I said you'll need your s-STRENGTH!!!! "  
  
*Red took that moment to jump on top of Blue and hold a sock soaked in chloroform against his mouth. The smaller skeleton was squirming but it was to late. The mask had fallen and Red was gonna take what he wanted from blue again and again, until his heat was over*  
  
  
* Sans was kicking and struggling , struggling to get away from the scent , but slowly , his eye sockets became hard to open he kicked and screamed one more time, before passing out *  
  
  
*Red smiled and he pat the head of the smaller skelly in mock affection. Removing the sock he ran a finger across the other's teeth*  
  
"Oh sansy we're gonna have so much fun~"  
  
*red kissed his teeth before getting up to collect more things to use on blue.*  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is non-con sorry


	5. Mercy Tears

\- time skip a hour ahead-  
  
*Red look down at his handiwork. He had blue successfully bonded to his bed. He had a gag in his mouth, he look so beautiful like this. Red stripped his own clothes a long time ago as he climb inbetween blue's legs. He begun to feel every bone on Sans's body right before someone started to move*  
  
"Ooo someone is waking up~"  
  
  
* Sans was awake , still groggy from the chloroform , a moment after waking up , he flinched , eye glowing a vibrant blue , almost like it was flaming , he couldn't speak , the gag muffling his curses , screams and pleads , along with a couple of moans *  
  
  
"Glad to see your awake lazybones, I almost thought I would be the only one wake for all of this~"  
  
*Red ran a hand down San's left leg slowly before running it back up so it could continue it's cycle.*  
  
"You really should have let me fuck you in the shower blue, heh~"  
  
"Cause maybe then you would have been able to bargain after I made come once, now however you won't get the chance."  
  
  
* He tries to speak , muffled , soaking the gag in blue colored saliva , it starts dripping down his chin , he starts moaning , at the leg stroking , trying to kick him off *  
  
" M-mf- f-fuck. . Y-you. . "  
  
  
"Oh I will fuck you over, over, and over again~"  
  
*Red chuckled before he bent down to give a long licked that started at the inside of sans left femur all the way up over his pelvis, ribs, and ended at his sternum.*  
  
  
* He snapped his head back , trying to muffle the moans as much as possible , trying to kick and scream to get someone's attention , no , he was helpless , he couldn't escape *  
  
  
"Hehe screaming will get ya nowhere runt, so long as that gag is in your mouth. Then if ya do get it out I'll just stuff my cock into it to shut ya up!"  
  
*Red began to grip Sans's spine like how he did in the shower. Only this time his hand started to move up and down it, kinda like he was jacking him off.*  
  
"Sansy how does this feel~?"  
  
*Red asked in a mocking tone knowing full well the smaller skeleton wouldn't be able to answer*  
  
  
* More moans were heard from sans , his eye glowing in pure anger , he tried spitting the gag out , to no avail , he pulled and struggled at the ropes bonding him there *  
  
" M-Mfnm-!! "  
  
* He started to give up , losing hope of ever getting loose *  
  
  
*Red chest started to swell with pride as he watched as Blue's struggling started to die down*  
  
"That's it blue, just give up~"  
  
*Red nibbled at Sans bottom ribs before biting down on them hard enough that marrow and magic leaked out. He suckled and licked the wound until it stopped leaking*  
  
  
* Sans was starting to lose hope , when red told him to give up he shook his head no , no he wouldn't , would he. . ? *  
  
* As soon as red bit down , he screamed in agony , muffled , he was squirming and twitching *  
  
  
*Red lick the mark that now was on Sans's rib purring happily at the scream it produced. He sat up and started to splay his hands across Sans's clean almost all unmarked rib cage. Hmmm wonder which one I should do next he thought*  
  
"eenie meenie miney mo~"  
  
*procced to play eenie meenie miney mo to decide on the next one*  
  
"catch a sansy by the toe"  
  
*he licked his teeth and watched sans expressions as he continues *  
  
"If he hollers and says no"  
  
  
* Sans' eyes drooped , feeling faint at the fact that red was marking him , claiming him as his own *  
  
* He shook his head no , and muffled screams could be heard *  
  
* Sans was obviously furious left eye glowing with intensity and anger *  
  
  
"Make sure to never let him go"  
  
*He chuckled and started to point at other bone in sans's body*  
  
"Eenie"  
  
*He pointed at Sans's femur*  
  
"meenie"  
  
*Then to his spine*  
  
"miney"  
  
*his humerus*  
  
"mo"  
  
*he smirked as the last bone he picked which was he cervical vertebra, his neck*  
  
  
* He struggled and kicked managing to scream " No-! " he wondered how long Red's heat would last , as he kicked and screamed *  
  
  
*Red was bending down to bite it when a better idea came to mind. An idea that made his scary grin grow wider.*  
  
"Instead of marking your bones sansy how about I mark something else~"  
  
  
* His eyes widened , shaking his head no again and again , he was practically begging *  
  
  
*Red chuckled as he pulled forth Blue's soul, it was glowing fiercely  above his chest as Red cupped his hands around it and brought it closer to him, careful not to touch it*  
  
"Wow Blue your soul is really blue-tiful  be a shamed if someone were to do something to it~"  
  
  
* As soon as he saw red contract it out of his ribs , his eyes widened , begging him no and shaking his head , trying once again to get himself free of the ropes *  
  
  
*Red put his tongue gently on the surface of the upside down heart, and ran it up slowly to the tip where he circled it around.*  
  
  
* He struggled and pulled , squirming aggressively at the pleasure , the ropes were starting to tatter , sans continued , left eye glowing so bright it'd use up his energy *  
  
  
*Red wrapped he's tongue around Sans soul and pulled it into his mouth, sucking and licking it as the bonds on blue started to fall off*  
  
  
* Sans tried to struggle more , ending up ripping the one around his hands , this was it , he tried to grab red , but failed *  
  
  
*Red growled keeping his mouth shut which cause the vibrations to run through Blue's soul. He then grab sans and pinned his hands down with his own*  
  
  
* He kept moaning and groaning due to his soul being taken over by Red , he was gonna give up soon- *  
  
  
*Red pushed blue soul to the side of his cheek. He bent down and started to deeply kissed sans. Red moved the soul back to the forefront and against blue's teeth*  
  
  
* Blue tried to push Red out of the way , muffled screams as he tried to pull back , he didn't want red to know that he already had a pussy summoned. *  
  
  
*Red let his sheer weight win the fight as he put it all on the small skelly. He knew why Blue was fighting back now, he could smell his pussy from where he was. He had formed his dick earlier when sans had screamed, so he didn't spare no time in aligning himself with Blue's entrance and ramming into him at full force, hilting in one go*  
  
  
* He let go of red , stopping and ceasing the pulling and struggling as soon as red rammed it in , he moaned loudly , it hurt him as much as it pleasured him , he was panting and quivering at the huge member that penetrated him out of nowhere *  
  
  
*Red huffed and puff, he opened mouth to groan loudly letting the soul float out of his mouth. It look goopy as it floated above them. *  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh~ ... f-fuck.. b-blue..."  
  
*He wiggled his hips before he pulled out all the way only to ram back into him hard enough to shake the bed.*  
  
  
* Sans was crying , the pleasure and pain going up his body like electricity , it'd hurt him so much , he wouldn't move , he was basically limp , the bed shook even more , sans was drooling, eyes dripping with tears *  
  
  
*Red lapped up blue's tears as he started to work up a brutal pace that was both fast and hard, his bones  where coated in a layer of sweat as pounded into Sans, he moved a hand down to pinched and rub blue's cilt roughly *  
  
  
* Sans continued with his pleas of mercy along with his cries of pain , he came already , and came again , dripping all over the bed , he was sweating as well , eyes barely open *  
  
  
*Red used his magic to shove Sans's soul into his mouth, he lifted blue's legs up onto his shoulders and angled his thrust right into Blue's G-Spot.*  
  
*Red heated mind was going to show the skelly that this was it for them. Their life would consist of getting fucked like this everynight until the day he dusted.*  
  
*Single tear ran down Red's face as he thought of it, the small bit of mercy left in Red was trying to reach out to blue. To comfort him and let him know he was sorry and this wouldn't be his new life.*  
  
  
* Sans felt every single thrust into his G-spot , every thrust into him , his soul being licked around , it was all too much , he came again. . And again , he looked deep into Red's eyes , seeing the remorse and sadness , he smiled slightly , accepting his mercy , before he passed out , due to the overstimulation , but at the extra thrusts he woke up again , sounds drowning out around him *  
  
*Reds thrusts started to speed up and become more erratic. He hilted blue before moaning and groaning loudly as he finally came inside blue. Alot of Red's cum leaked out of Sans puss and drip into the pool of fluids beneath them. Red thrusted hard into Sans a few more times before finally pulling out with a wet pop and collapsing on top of him. He held him in a tight embrace gently kissing him before he passed out on top of blue*  
  
* Blue was already passed out , unable to see the end result of their sex , he was bruised and battered , he probably wouldn't be able to walk. *  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was gonna be called "Negan Red" because when role-playing this out with my partner, they said that Red was acting like Negan a bit with the "eenie meenie miney mo" and the "be a shamed if someone" parts. But i decided against it.


	6. Mean Cream Atonement

\- the next day-  
  
*Red woke up early he let out a long yawn as he got up and stretched. He felt his heat was gone but now growing guilt that sat in it's place. He look back at the bed and winced when he saw blue. His bones were covered in bruises, his bottom rib had his mark, and now dried cum covered his pelvis. Red was disgusted with himself. He pulled up the cover and tucked blue in before going to his closet to grab some clothes. Making sure to be quiet as he got dressed.*  
  
  
* Sans was deep in sleep , exhausted from the beating he took , his breathing was labored and quiet , he was stiff and couldn't move due to bruising , wow that was. . Different-? Sans had never felt something like that before , he laid down on a spot covered in a mixture of blue and Red liquids all together without noticing *  
  
  
*Red place blue's clean clothes along with a couple of asprins and a bottle of water on top of the bedside dresser. Before he left he grabbed Blue's torn shorts from the other day, a needle, and some black thread. Red was gonna fix these for blue he thought. Not that he thought it would fix what he did but would at least do something.*  
  
  
*Sans woke up , bones aching from the torture it had gone through , he stood up and nearly collapsed , as he took the aspirin , as well as drank water , he walked downstairs to hopefully converse with red , he had a limp , but was wearing all his clothes *  
  
" H. . Heya. . "  
  
  
*Red flinched at hearing Sans's voice, he sounded weak. Red was scared to look at blue, as he continued to sew the tear in his beloved short*  
  
"h-heya...b-blue..."  
  
  
* He sat down , next to red , stiff movements , visible bruises on his arms and legs , he slowly leaned against red to support himself *  
  
" W. . What are you doing. . ? "  
  
  
*He went rigid and froze all his movements as Blue lean on him. His hands stop sewing for a moment before starting back up again.*  
  
"F-fixing t-these"  
  
*he held up the shorts inbetween them so it would block his gaze of blue*  
  
  
" H-hey thanks. . "  
  
* He said weakly , smiling slightly , he slowly put up a shivering arm and embraced red *  
  
" d. . Do you have. . Nice cream. . Here. . ? "  
  
  
*Red soften alittle and accepted blue's embrace as he lowered the shorts back down*  
  
"N-nice cream? U-uh no but I think there maybe some Mean cream in the fridge."  
  
  
" C-can't we just go out. . For mean cream. . ? "  
  
* he asked  in a sort of soft , quiet tone , continuing to embrace red as he closed his eyes slightly *  
  
  
*Red looked at sans then toward the door. He was honestly scared for blue after all in this world it was killed or be killed. Blue still was weak and helpless, but Red felt guilt for what he had done. Red sighed*  
  
"Alright blue we can go but you have to stay close to me. Those monsters from the other day are still out there, I don't want them to hurt you."  
  
  
" A. . Alright. .  L. . Let's go. . "  
  
* Sans tried standing up , having to use Red as help , he was weak , stiff , bruised *  
  
  
"Here"  
  
*Red knelt down next to the couch and turned to look at blue*  
  
"Get on my back, I'll carry you there."  
  
  
" Y-you sure. . ? "  
  
* Blue hesitantly got on Red's back , wrapping his arms around red's to make some sort of seatbelt *  
  
  
*Red hesitated as he started to stand when blue was on his back. He was scared and knew he wouldn't be able to teleport if they were in danger. Red sighed and started to walk to the door.*  
  
"Y-yeah, just keep an eye out up there for me."  
  
*Red opened the door and walked out  with blue on their back. He looked back inside before he closed and locked the door*  
  
  
* Sans nodded but red couldn't see as they walked to the mean cream vendor *  
  
" T-thanks Red. . "  
  
  
"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do...."  
  
*Snow crunched under his feet as they made their way through town. The streets seemed to be empty at the moment. Red wasn't sure if he was relieve or worried about this*  
  
  
* Sans noticed this as well , but was too weak to summon his glowing eye , head pressed up against the back of red's neck , he slowly began to fall asleep *  
  
*red looked back at blue ro see if he was okay, only to be greeted with a sleepy skelly. He smiled softly then turned his attention back to the road unaware that someone was watching them. He gently hummed as they made it to the edge of Snowdin , the vendor was just in sight.*  
  
  
* Sans slowly woke up seeing the vendor he smiled , they were here , nice cream used to be something he'd eat with paps , and this brought back memories *  
  
  
*Red walked up to the vendor who was sneering at him*  
  
"Whad did ya want fatass"  
  
*he was addressing Red*  
  
*Red grinded his teeth together, the bunny knew sans couldn't hit him so he was taking the chance to insult him. Red laid the money on the cart and growled*  
  
"Just two mean creams, pal"  
  
*Begrudgingly the bunny reached in the cart and pulled out two mean creams*  
  
*Red grab one handed it to blue, then grabbed the other and started to walk  back home with blue on his back*  
  
  
* Blue hadn't eaten his yet , waiting to get to the house till then , mostly because he needed a place to sit- *  
  
  
*Red was about to ask blue if he wanted to watch a movie when they got home. When suddenly a purple flame hands grabbed him by the front of his jacket and lifted him up off the ground. Blue fell off his back as red held onto the hands on the front of his jacket.*  
  
*Red sweated nervously as he looked up at a seemingly too smug UF grillby*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do want another chapter now or on Sunday?


	7. A Fire Flight

* Sans' eye grew dull , he was still tired but all he could do was summon a bone that came out of the snow to try and hurt Grillby , probably to no avail *  
  
  
*Grillby almost drop Red, in fear that the bone had come from his Papyrus. He quickly glanced around before looking Blue straight in the eyes, he looked at him as stomp the bone and kick it away. Grillby smirked as he then went to grab Blue. Red growled and started to struggle causing Grillby to lose his grip. Dropping Red on his behind in the snow. This grillby was about the same height as Sans's grillby only he appeared to be more muscular and was made of purple  flames*  
  
  
*Red scrambled to get up as Grillby tried to reach for blue again*  
  
"Fuck off, we ain't helping ya with your heat"  
  
* Red shouted at Grillby his voice loud and angry *  
  
  
* Sans was being held by Grillby from the collar of the shirt , kicking and struggling as he tried to attack Grillby once again- *  
  
  
"Hey leave him alone"  
  
*Red eyes were wide, voice laced with fear as he picked blue up. He shook his head roaring at Grillby. As he tackled grillby's midsection knocking the flamesman into the snow bank beside the road.*  
  
  
* Sans fell over , writhing in the pain caused by his fall onto a nearby hard surface instead of snow , he was vulnerable , he tried crawling away *  
  
  
*Red jumped out of the snow bank and started to run, stopping only to pick  up blue and heave him over his shoulders*  
  
  
* Blue stayed on red , looking back at the purple flaming Grillby who had just tried to have his way with him , he still hadn't eaten his mean cream and he stayed on red's shoulders *  
  
  
*Red ducked into the igloo that always stayed on the side of the road and ran through it. He was relieved they had gotten away, but kinda upset that the encounter had made them lose their mean cream*  
  
  
* Sans pulled out his own mean cream , starting to eat it , sucking and biting at the red Popsicle *  
  
  
*Well made them lose his as he heard blue suckling the cold dessert next to his skull. He sighed and went down the tunnel walking out with blue on his shoulders, home was so close*  
  
  
* It was the quickest way to get health back , so he stayed on red's shoulders on the way home*  
  
  
*He got to the door and put blue down so he could grab his keys*  
  
"How's the popsicle"  
  
*Red asked as he looked for the right one*  
  
  
" It's good. . "  
  
* Blue replied , continuing to suck and bite at the object , it reminded him of eating with papyrus *  
  
  
*Red looked back at blue and blushed deeply before turing back and unlocking the door*  
  
  
"After you"  
  
*Red held the door open for blue trying to avoid eye contact*  
  
  
* Blue walked in , sitting on the couch and continuing his activity *  
  
" Who was that. . ? "  
  
  
"Grillby"  
  
*Red spat out his name as he went to sit next to blue. He plopped down and laid back, seemingly exhausted.*  
  
"My universe's version of him"  
  
  
* Sans was surprised , God Grillby was different , he continued doing his Popsicle before looking back at red *  
  
  
*Red covered his face with his arm*  
"He's a jackass here, tries ta fuck me whenever it's heat season. Never can though cause he's afraid of papyrus."  
  
  
" Heat season. . ? "  
  
* Sans noticed red covering his face with his arm and smirked slightly continuing to do so with the Popsicle *  
  
  
"Yea, heat season... you know... the time of year when everyone fucks anything and everything they can."  
  
*A small bulge started to form in his pants as he heard each and every one of Blue's slurps and licks*  
  
  
* Blue licked the dripping parts of the Popsicle , starting to suck on the tip of it , it wasn't melting just yet- *  
  
  
*Red clenched the cushion as shivers rolled down his spine, he knew blue was doing this to fuck with him. Those slurps and licks were to precise for someone so lazy*  
  
  
" Red , you never told me these were so goooood~ "  
  
* He emphasized good with a long lick along the side of the red Popsicle , starting to put it all on his mouth *  
  
  
*He started to squirm in his seat, he removed his arm and glared at blue. Before he grinned and grab the end on the popsicle*  
  
"Here buddy let me help ya a bit"  
  
*he push popsicle more in his mouth and made sans deep throat it.*  
  
  
* Sans winced at the full length entering his mouth , red liquid dripping down from his mouth from the Popsicle , looking over at red , red had full control on the Popsicle- *  
  
  
*Red smirked as he bent down and licked the red that dribbled out of Sans mouth*  
  
"Mmmm, taste good "  
  
*held on to the back of Blue's head, starting to make it bob up and down the length*  
  
"The popsicle ain't half bad either~"  
  
  
* The tables had turned , sans' eye glowing a vibrant blue , trying to pull off the Popsicle , the Popsicle starting to melt , more red dripping out- *  
  
  
*Sans was somehow winning the battle, he had gotten half of the popsicle out of his mouth. The red dribble down his hand*  
  
"Someone has some fighting spirit today"  
  
*Red sweated nervously as even more of the popsicle was pulled out*  
  
  
* Sans pulled back seemingly forgiving red , he waited for red to say something , the Popsicle had melted *  
  
  
*Red chuckled nervously as he look at Sans then at the bulge in his pants*  
"Heh.. hey sansy, you want another one~"  
  
  
* Sans smirked , then scoffed , he told red *  
  
" I'm afraid you have nothing to offer- "  
  
* He then walked upstairs to his room *  
  
  
*Red sat there both shocked and seemingly impressed, the little skeleton had turn him down. If he wasn't already sporting a boner he was pretty sure that would have done it for him.*  
  
"shit you do to me"  
  
*red whispered as he watch the blue walk away*  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just getting shitter and shitter


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we thought it could get worse

* Sans locked his door , before laying down and going to sleep , seemingly vulnerable *

 

*Red began to think lewdly about blue, going over they're first time together. How he made blue moan with his touches. One of Red's hands started to wander into his shorts and stroke the underside his cock. He let out a low groan, closing his eyes as he gently threw his head back.*

 

* Blue was asleep , dreaming about how he'd get back to undertale and see paps again , embracing him , and finally seeing all his friends *

 

*Red gently wrapped his phalanges around himself and started to slowly pump himself. He continued to think of Blue and the way he felt in him that first time. He started to pump himself  faster, moaning louder*

"H-hff. . F-fuck.."

 

* He soon woke up and looked out of his door , not seeing red yet , still half asleep *

 

*he started to thrust into his own hand, his breathing getting heavier. The faint sound of him jerking off traveled up the stairs.*

" H-ha , f-fuck. . B- .. Blu. . "

 

* Blue felt faint , red was doing this because of him , he went down the stairs , and looked at red- *

 

*Red didn't notice the smaller skeleton as he went faster. Sweat dripped off his skull, a bright red dusted his heated bones. He began to think of the way him could make blue come under him again and again.*   
"H-hhffff  . . "

 

* Sans winced as he saw red , looking away and walking back to his room , to avoid trouble of course , he went back up , and forgot to lock his door- *

 

*Red's eyes snapped open, his left glowing vibrantly. He stopped his pumping to sniff the air, their was the heavy musk of him that was in the air. Underneath that musk however was blue's scent, never had ketchup and dusty books  smell so good to Red. But wait Sans's scent was strong and fresh, had blue came down to watch Red?*

 

* Sans instantly regret his decision , ready , ready for something . . Different , he waited for red , knowing red would come up to see him , red was in heat , so he stayed on guard- *

 

*He stalked up the stairs, bones shaking in need. Red was barely able to keep his balance at the top of the stairs. He tried to walk to his room but stumble and land infront of the door in a heated pile of bones.*

 

* Sans teleported behind red , grabbing him by the hood and getting behind him , holding his arms together and stopping him from moving *

" Awww , is someone in heat~? "

 

*Red was suprised and was easily overpowered. He whimpered and try to squirm out of the other's grip.*

"Ye-eah. .. s-o what's it . .. to y-you. .."

*Red's voices shook as he spoke, he didn't know what was going through blue's head. But to be truthful he like this side of blue it turn him on, he could feel his magic start to reform.*

 

* He put red's upper body against his bed , starting to slowly , teasing and taking his time with each pull , take down his shorts *

" Mmm. . Someone's enjoying this. . "

 

" H-hey . . what are you doing!."

*Red tries to raise his voice , but it fails , making him sound even more helpless. He tried to pick  himself up from off the bed*

 

* He Rams his already summoned member into Red's pelvic cavity , rocking the frame of the bigger skeleton , his eye glowed vibrantly , clenching his teeth - *

 

*Red fell back onto the bed with a loud cry. He bites into the covers below to muffle his moans. His cock now gone replaced with a pussy, but he was pretty sure blue wouldn't notice. Stars was he into this.*

 

* Blue bit into his own shirt , lifting it up to show red his bare bones , the markings of red , he was going to take retribution , he pulls out of red's pelvic cavity and looked at the ruby red pussy below him , he smirked , and slammed against it , over and over and over *

 

*Red saw the marks he left on Blue, man who knew karmic retribution could happen in the bedroom to. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight. The pleasure , it was searing , feeling it in every bone in his body. He wrapped his legs around blue and pulled him deeper into him.*

 

* blue continued , he was doing it extremely fast ,   
thrusting at an erratic speed , he was close *

 

* Red liked this, it felt amazing not being in charge for once. He liked this new feeling but suddenly he felt his fluids rush out of him, he came. His walls fluttering around Sans's member as he dripped out ruby red liquid.*

" H-hHhHnnNnNNnGGg f-f~FfFuUucCKkk! ! ! ! "

 

* Sans slowed , thrusting at a normal speed , before cumming , with each spurt , more cum came out. . He was done. . He pulls out , and collapses onto the floor *

 

*Red chuckled and started to sit up, his bones slighty shook. He stared at Blue on the floor before he pulled him up onto the bed and held him onto of his ribs.*

"W-wow. .. Blue you were amazing, heh."

*Red chuckled and kissed the top of their skull*

"Didn't know ya had it in ya"

 

* Blue was asleep , shirt and pants still on despite fucking red , he was tired , sweat dripping down his skull , as well as some eye glow from his left socket *

 

*Red laid blue down next to him and cuddle the small skelly, he himself was tired. His eyes started to close as he nuzzled into blue's small frame*

"Sleep tight, sansy~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue was Dom for a second.


	9. When the devil comes knocking

* The next day , sans woke up , he was tired as all hell , he looked at red , damn was red going to be pissed , red was going to punish him , he then closed his eyes again *  
  
  
*Red held blue close to his frame, humming in his sleep occasionally. He only started to wake when he felt blue stir next to him. Only when he looked Blue's eyes were closed, he bent down and kissed Blue's eyelids.*  
  
  
* he flinched as soon as red kissed him , he was scared , he tried to turn the other way *  
  
  
*Red let Blue turn, thinking he was asleep. Red swung his legs over the bed, yawning as he sat up.*  
  
  
* Red saw that blue wasn't asleep , but was awake , blue was " asleep " in a fetal position *  
  
  
*Red stretched and popped his neck*  
  
"I know you're awake"  
  
*he got up and started to leave the room heading downstairs to cook some food*  
  
"Buddy if ya think imma punish ya for showing me a good time, heh."  
  
*he chuckled but he wasn't smiling but blue couldn't, he was hurt*  
  
"Then you're an idiot."  
  
*he left*  
  
  
* Blue stood back up , grabbing his hoodie , putting it on , and grabbing a mean cream for breakfast. *  
  
" . . . "  
  
* He went to the table to eat , not to tease red or anything , but just to eat- *  
  
  
*Red had heated up some of Boss's leftover spaghetti and was now carrying the plate to the table to eat. Until he saw blue he was upset but really couldn't be he had no right.*  
  
". . ."  
  
*He sat across from him and ate in silence*  
  
  
* They both ate awkwardly , then blue broke the silence . . *  
  
" I'm sorry. . "  
  
* He thought he hurt red. . He thought red would hate him- *  
  
  
*Red lowered his fork from his mouth and looked down at the spaghetti*  
  
"No don't be sorry... I've hurt you before... it makes sense you've be afraid of me.. . after all .."  
  
*red looked up at blue tears in his eyes*  
  
"I am a monster..."  
  
  
* Blue got close to red , pulling him into an embrace and comforting him , he told red that red was the only one who saved him , if it weren't for red , he'd be the sex slave of some random monster he found- *  
  
  
*Red held on to Blue tightly balling into his shoulder. Saying over and over again he didn't deserve Blue's forgiveness*  
  
  
* Blue told him he deserved it. . Because blue loved him , red was the closest thing he had to a friend in this world , he continued to comfort him- *  
  
  
*His cries slowly started to died down as Blue's comforting was starting to work. He was only left hiccuping  as he took in breaths to help steady himself.*  
  
  
* He hugged red , letting his guard down , although that wouldn't matter. . Right-? *  
  
  
*Red relaxed himself, just drinking in the embrace. When a heavy knock sounded at the door.*  
  
  
* He stood up , and opened it , greeting the person with a grin *  
  
  
*Red froze as he saw who was there. They were tall, poised, and deadly. Dressed in their black and red uniform, red boots tapping impatiently on the ground before they growled at the sight of Blue. Boss was home and he wasn't happy*  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //shit it's papyrus


	10. Don't answer the door

* Sans looked up at the papyrus , eyelights growing smaller in alarm , he stepped back , putting hands in his pockets *  
  
  
*Papyrus step inside and shut the door. He grab Blue by the front of his shirt, then violently shook him as he spoke*  
  
"SANS WHAT IS THIS, AND WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE A WHORE HOUSE IN HERE? "  
  
*he dropped blue and crossed the room to stand over a very scared Red*  
  
"WELL?"  
  
___  
  
*red didn't move he just stood there, eyelights gone in fear. He started to sweat nervously as his bones started to rattle.*  
  
  
* He looked at the taller papyrus who had just dropped him to the floor. . It was his brother-! All could be the same ,   He had a glimmer of hope , looking at the other papyrus , reading fluffy bunny to his " brother " , it could be fun , it could. . . Help him take his mind off leaving undertale *  
  
  
"B-boss loo-o-"  
  
*he hadn't even finished his sentence  when Boss fist ran straight into the side of his skull knocking him off his feet. The force of the hit made Red's body fly into the wall, were it slide down into a crumple groaning heap on the floor.*  
  
  
" P-papyrus. . ? "  
  
* Sans called out , he stepped forward to try and hug the figure , the sheer elegance and neatness of his bones were seen by papyrus *  
  
  
*Boss turned toward his attention from Red to Sans. A sinister smile on his face as he lifted Red up by his skull and he whispered into it*  
  
"is that your new toy sans, my look how shiny and new, it is be ashamed if someone  were to break it."  
  
  
*Red clawed at Boss's hand as it started to crushed his skull, tears fell from his face as he started to beg*  
  
"P-please b-boss not t-them please!!!"  
  
  
* Sans backed up , this wasn't his brother , no. . This wasn't , his blue eye glowing , he stepped backward into a wall *  
  
  
*Boss squeezed harder cause a crack to from above his left eyesocket. Red was screaming and thrashing in agony*  
  
"AAAARRRGGGHHHH BOSS PLEASE STOP!!!!"  
  
  
*Red's HP started to trickle down 29/30, 28/30, 27/30. It keep going down until it was 20/30, that's when Boss started to drag them off to the front door. He turned to Blue and address them*  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT IF YOU'RE HERE WHEN I COME BACK WITH HIM THEN THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES."  
  
*He turned back and started to open the front door, Red still kicking and screaming as Papyrus fingers looped inside of his eyesockets.*  
  
  
* Sans tried to listen to Papyrus' warning , but he couldn't let Red get hurt , he screamed at Papyrus *  
  
" Let him go-! Take me instead. . "  
  
* His eye was glowing , his arm ready for combat and fighting , he looked at papyrus. . *  
  
  
"NYEH HEH HEH, TEMPTING BUT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE  PAPYRUS WOULDN'T HAVE ANY FUN WITH A MONSTER WITH ONLY 1 HP."  
  
*He open the door and left the house with Red in tow. Shutting the door behind himself as he dragged Red towards the forest. Dogs of the royal guard watched before following after, howling in excitement. Papyrus was gonna give them a show tonight*  
  
  



	11. And don't follow it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this

* Sans ran out of the house , struggling to follow the black-clad brothers , he tripped on the snow , trapped by some sort of snare , leaving him vulnerable to the monsters not going to Papyrus' show , he tried escaping , to no avail. . *  
  
  
*Something was rustling in the bushes nearby hushed whipsers of two voices could be heard around him*  
  
"He's differnt"  
"Still doesn't make him safe"  
"But look at his LV Flowey..."  
  
  
* He tried to cut the snare with bones , to no avail. . The snare was made out of chains , each try making a loud clanging sound , attracting nearby monsters , this was it , was he going to die. . ? *  
  
  
*Frisk jump out of the bushes and kick a rod that was connected to the snare. Which cause it to go slack so Sans could get free, they grab his hand and started to pull him up and through the bushes. Picking up a half pissed flowey as they ran *  
  
"Keep up and stay quiet, I know where they went."  
  
  
* He stayed quiet , following the human , was this the same human. . From his timeline? He called out. . *  
  
" Frisk. . ? "  
  
* It was impossible for an Underfell character to know frisk's name this early on into the game- *  
  
  
"Yeah, I know alittle to early in for me but..."  
  
*They sighed as they carefully step around another snare*  
  
"I'm trying to see if I can get out of the ruins fast enough to prevent what happen here today..."  
  
*flowey had a sadden look on his face*  
  
"Who are you by the way?"  
  
  
* Sans continued following them. . Cautious to see both Red and Papyrus , he casually replied *  
  
" Name's sans. . sans the skeleton. . "  
  
  
*frisk was about to ask them another question when Red's scream rang through the forest. Frisk stopped in their tracks and held Sans tightly*  
  
  
"Too late again frisk"  
  
*flowey said from the boot quietly*  
  
  
* His eye glowed a dark blue again , running to wherever the noise came from , not sparing a second- *  
  
  
*Papyrus held Red's left arm to the dogs, before throwing it in the direction of the forest opposite of blue*  
  
"WHO EVER FETCHES IT FIRST WILL GET TO CHOOSE THE NEXT PART I'LL RIP OFF."  
  
* with that all the dog guard trampled over each other to retrieve the bone howling and barking as they went*  
  
*Red was tied down to a log nearly naked aside from his shorts. He was missing a few ribs and his right foot. He was crying profusely, apologising to Boss. When Papyrus snap one of  Red's ribs in half*  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH PLEASE BROTHER STOP!!!!"  
  
*Red's HP had been healed before the torture but was now at 9. Red marrow  leaked out of his broken bones onto the snow below.*  
  
  
* Sans ran into the way , getting caught in another snare , right in front of the papyrus , he was stuck , he tried to get papyrus to stop- *  
  
  
*Both Red and Papyrus saw the movement Red took alittle longer to recongize it as Blue. But his brother didn't  as he smirked at the situation  presented to him.*  
  
"WELL, WELL, WELL, LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE ANOTHER MEMBER FOR OR AUDIENCE, SANS"  
  
*Boss pulled Red skull to see Blue, red tear trails were visble on his face. He cried out again as Papyrus torn off Red's right hand and threw it in front of blue. *  
  
"SINCE I CAN'T GIVE YA A HAND SANS WILL, NYEH HEH HEH!!!"  
  
*Papyrus had made a pun out of the sick situation, which honestly made Red just that much more terrified*  
  
  
* Blue kicked and struggled trying to attack Papyrus , he never thought that Papyrus. . Would somehow be like this , he tried to escape , but failed miserably- +  
  
  
"HMMM, WHAT TO BREAK NEXT?"  
  
*Papyrus stared at Red, checking his HP. It was at shakey 3. Boss reached into his pocket to pull out some monster candy to heal Red, but it was empty. He growled and silently cursed himself realizing now his game with Red was up. Until he remember the Blue skeleton behind  him.*  
  
  
* Blue couldn't escape , he was stuck. . He tried to kick and struggle his eye glowing blue , he looked at papyrus , seemingly tired- *  
  
  
*He bent down to speak to red*  
  
"I'll break your soul"  
  
*He patted Red's cheek bone before stalking over to blue with deadly grace.*  
  
"Nyeh, heh, heh this will be fun~"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about what will happen next


	12. Chapter 12

* Blue was still stuck on the chain , scooting away from Papyrus desperately , he tried destroying the chain. . But failed- *  
  
  
*Boss summoned two bones in his hands and stab them through Blue's hoodie sleeves. Restricting his movements as bent down and held a gloved hand against his face*  
  
"Leaving so soon? The party is only getting started~"  
  
  
* Sans' movement was restricted , eye glowing in alarm , sure he had fantasies of doing it. . With his brother. . But if they ever decided to. . It would be out of love , he started tearing up , seemingly wanting to give up , but trying his best to struggle *  
  
" B-back off-! "  
  
  
*Boss used his other hand to tear at the shirt Red gave him. Leaving it as tattered rags on blue's ribs. He ran a finger over the marking Red left on Blue's bottom ribs.*  
  
*Red roared out in rage and even though it hurt he thrashed against the tree. Hurling insults at Boss trying to turn his focus back on him*  
  
  
* Blue felt humiliated , looking away. . Was this what he did to red. . . ? He kicked and struggled looking down at the taller skeleton below , it wasn't paps. . No way. . *  
  
  
*Papyrus ran finger up over Blue's ribs, before he started to unbuckle and unbutton his pants*  
  
"SO HERE'S HOW THIS IS GOING WORK"  
  
*He stroked his member to get it to stand it wasnt as thick as Red's but was definitely twice as long*  
  
"YOU CAN EITHER SUMMON YOUR CUNT FOR ME TO FUCK YOU WITH OR I GO BACK TO SANS AND SHOVE IT IN HIS EYESOCKET, THE CHOICE IS YOURS"  
  
  
"BLUE I CAN TAKE IT, DON'T  DO IT, PLEASE!!!"  
  
*Red begged while tied to the log, HP still at 3. Tears were running down his face seeing his brother loom over the one he loved*  
  
  
* Sans had a choice. . No , he wouldn't let this happen , he conjured up and ecto-pussy , glow already seen from behind his shorts before looking down in defeat *  
  
  
*Red roared out in sorrow and started to beg with papyrus*  
  
*Boss however wasn't hearing any of it as he let out a victorious laugh and pulled Blue's shorts clean off of him. They cruelly landed on Red's chest, as he continued to thrashed and scream.*  
  
"NYEH HEH HEH, YOU'VE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE, TOO BAD YOU WERE TO MUCH OF AN IDIOT TO SEE MY BLUFF!!"  
  
*He rammed inside blue, stretching his cunt, causing it to feel like it was tearing apart. Worst part of it all was he wasn't even hilted in yet. He pulled out and rammed into blue again, and completed the process till he was finally all in.*  
  
  
* Blue cried out in pain , pulling head back , eye glowing and mouth open , the Papyrus rocked his small frame so much that he felt like his bones were going to fall off his body , kicking and struggling so much , that the chain made clanging noises , he tried to hold onto something to keep still- *  
  
  
"NYEH HEH HEH. SCREAMING ALREADY, DO YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS. DO YOU LIKE ME RAPING YOU INFRONT OF YOUR MATE."  
  
*Papyrus lifted blue's bottom half up off the snow by his femurs, impaling him on his member.  He pulled out all the way out before slamming into him again. Boss then got to work on a brutally fast pace that made him have to hold blue's neck to ground, so there be less movement.*  
  
"DISGUSTING CREATURE."  
  
  
*Red started to thrash again, this time when he kick alittle to hard, one of his  bones tied down snapped and his HP drop down to 2. He cried out in pain and frustration*  
  
"Blue!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, im sorry im s-sorrr-"  
  
*Red broke down into tears crying, his soul starting to crack. HP 1 out of 30.*  
  
  
* Blue's HP dropped so fast , it started from 30/1 and now was about 19/1 , the pace was too fast , blue broke into tears , trying his best to cover his mouth , he felt like he was going to tear. . His bones starting to crack *  
  
  
*Boss stab a bone through blue's hands, not stopping or stalling in his conquest*  
  
"WHO SAID YOU COULD STAY QUIET, YOU FILTHY WHORE!"  
  
*He bite down on blue's clavicle still it leaked out marrow*  
  
  
* Blue's HP dropped , his hands bleeding out a bright red color , he opened his mouth and clenched his teeth trying to hold back to piss Papyrus off , he was crying. . *  
  
  
*Boss gave Blue a few more hard thrust before he came inside him. Hot sticky cum shot into Sans. Papyrus pulled out and ripped the bones pinning Blue hands out. Leaving jagged holes in the middle*  
  
  
* Sans had turned his head to the side , breathing heavily , he had cum at least 6 times. . He'd had enough , he looked back at Papyrus , tears in his eyes *  
  
  
*Boss re-did his pants before walking to a  tree. Grabbing Red's left arm which was hanging on a branch the whole time. Before he threw it at Blue*  
  
"GOODLUCK PUTTING HIM BACK TOGETHER, NYEH HEH HEH"  
  
*with that he left, leaving Blue out of the snare and Red still in pieces on the log.*  
  
  
* Blue tried his best to get up , using the snare base as help. . He stumbled over to Red. . Taking all his parts and hoping to bring him home. . But then , he heard howling , barking. . *  
  
"L-leave m-me..."  
  
*Red whimpered and whispered to Blue*  
  
"G-get out of h-heree... go to my workshop... a m-machine....  
  
*He fainted going limp against the log*  



	13. Don't go...

* Blue grabbed all Red's parts , running back to their house , he didn't care anymore , he then started putting red back together*  
  
  
*Reds pieces snapped back together when they were close but alot of his bones were still broken. He laid where blue had him breathing heavily his 1 HP making his soul quiver as it threatened to break*  
  
  
* He fed red a piece of monster candy , continuing to put them together . .  He was starting to get tired- *  
  
  
*Red wouldn't take the candy his body refused it. He would unconsciously spit it out or turn his head away.*  
  
*Red's soul cracked more and was peeping right above his ribs trying to float out.*  
  
  
* Sans force-fed red , he didn't have a choice , he needed to help , he finished putting red back together , and laid down next to him , exhausted , next time Papyrus would do this , he'd take the fall. . *  
  
  
*The candy healed only 10 points of HP but it helped, Red's soul was back in his chest and the small cracks were healed both on his soul and in his body. Red's breathing was shallow but he was alive, for now.*  
  
  
* The next day , sans got more healing items for red to take , he didn't want this skeleton of his to die. . He didn't. .  
Sure he'd want to go back to his world , but could he bring red with him-? *  
  
  
*Red's body would reject most of the healing items brought to him but all in all he was healing. Almost all his bones had heal, almost. His femur had setted in wrong. So blue was going to either have to leave it as is, possibly  leaving Red with a terrible limp.  Or he'd have to break it and reset the bone so it could heal properly. The choice was left for blue to make, giving the fact he was still unconscious. *  
  
  
* Blue slowly but surely , moved the femur in a way that made red feel the least pain , and put it back in the right way. . Red would be fine , blue still felt the aftermath of the beating papyrus gave him , and decided to sit down a while. . *  
  
  
*Red slowly started to open his eyes*  
  
"....b-lu...u...."  
  
*his voice was quiet and very weak. Red tried to sit up only to fall back with a cry as a pain lanced through his body. He clenched his teeth and try again.*  
  
  
" R-rest. . H-here. . "  
  
* He handed red a piece of monster candy , as he put on his hoodie. . *  
  
" I'll be out for a while. . "  
  
* He was going to confront papyrus. . This was it- *  
  
  
"N-oo... b-blue..."  
  
*Red reached out for them dropping the candy. He gripped Blue's hoodie tightly and begged*  
  
"D-don't. . .l-leave . . me. . ."  
  
  
" Y-you'll be fine red. . "  
  
* He said , tears forming in his eyes as he passed red another piece. . *  
  
" I need to confront someone. ."  
  
* And with that , he left- *  
  
  
"BLUE!!!"  
  
*Red shouted after them, he tried to get out of the bed, hissing in pain when barely moved.*  
  
"BLUE COME BACK!!!"  
  
*red roared out as tears fell down his face*  
  
"...b-blue..."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;


	14. Retribution and The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp this is the last of it, enjoy

* Blue walked to where papyrus was , calling out to him , eye glowing , he was ready. . He knew he would lose. . But it would be worth a shot- *  
  
  
"NYEH HEH HEH, IS THE WHORE BACK FOR ROUND TWO?"  
  
*Papyrus mocked them as he started to make a wide circle around Sans*  
  
"SHOULD OF GUESS YOU'D BE BACK, TYPICAL OF MY BROTHER TO SEND SOMEONE TO DO HIS WORK FOR HIM. HE ALWAYS WAS A LAZY PIECE  OF SHIT."  
  
*Papyrus laughed and turned his back towards blue as he monologued. He rub his chin in thought.*  
  
"I WONDER IF HE'S HEALED NOW, IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR OUR NEXT PERFORMANCE AFTERALL. . .~"  
  
  
" F-fuck off-! "  
  
* Sans summoned a blaster , aiming it at Papyrus , he knew he wouldn't win. . No this was it. . *  
  
  
*Papyrus turned around alittle too late, he honestly wasn't prepared as the blaster fired and hit him*  
  
*65/100 HP*  
  
"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE SLUT, I'LL RIP OFF YOUR SKULL AND TIE IT TO A STAKE AND MAKE YOU WATCH ME"  
  
*he clutched his arm as he summoned a layer of bones at blue*  
  
"I'LL TEAR OFF ALL HIS LIMBS AND RAPE HIM INTO DUST THIS TIME!"  
  
*Papyrus lunged at blue*  
  
  
* Blue wasn't prepared and was instantly tackled into the ground , trying to push pap off *  
  
  
*Papyrus started to choke blue using his weight to pin the small skeleton into the snow below*  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO ENJOY MORE, HEARING MY BROTHER CALL OUT FOR YOU FOR HELP OR HIS FACE WHEN HE REALIZES YOU  WON'T BE THERE TO SAVE HIM, NYEH HEH HEH."  
  
  
* He starts to pass out , managing to fire a gaster blaster at papyrus , sans was going to die. . He hoped red had escaped- *  
  
  
*At that moment papyrus's soul turned red and he was thrown off Blue and into a tree skull first*  
  
"HEY SHIT HEAD"  
  
*Red voice called out from down the path. He was using a long bone as a cane, he stumble foward*  
  
"HANDS OFF MY MATE!"  
  
*Boss HP 60/100*  
  
  
* Sans fired another at Papyrus , and again and again , and again , he didn't want red to get hurt- *  
  
  
*HP 35/100  
  
*Papyrus got hit with the first, then ran into the forest for cover. He blindly fired bones at Blue trying to find an opening, when he saw Red trip as he dodged a stray bone*  
  
"perfect"  
  
*he whispered to himself as he used his speed and the tree line for cover to get closer to Red*  
  
"NYEH HEH HEH"  
  
*He cried out as he lept out of the trees at Red's fallen form*  
  
  
*Red's cane had snapped in half as a another bone sliced through it. He tried to sit up, looking for papyrus where he was a few seconds ago. When he heard his battle cry to his left, he looked and saw Boss leaping at him. Red froze, this is it....*  
  
  
* Sans got in the way , Papyrus getting on top of him , he wouldn't let red get hurt *  
  
  
*Papyrus and blue tumble into the snow bank again, blue lucky being on top when they fell in. Boss had hit his head hard upon impact his HP 20/100. He laid under Sans disoriented*  
  
  
* Sans was almost about to pass out , on top of Boss , he was weak *  
  
  
"B-BLUE!!!"  
*Red called out to him as he started to crawl toward the snow bank. Would Red beinging this close to dangerous make Sans Determined enough to fight...?*  
  
  
* Sans pushed Papyrus into one of the traps , the snare- *  
  
  
*The snare grappled the Boss and held him down, he could only thrash as he tried to get free*  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!"  
  
  
* Sans looked at red *  
  
" Grillbys. . ? "  
  
  
*Red smiled down at San tears in his sockets as he nodded*  
  
"...Grillbys."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's how it ends..... no more red x bl-
> 
> *2 series rears its head*
> 
> Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know there are a few grammatical errors here and there, but this is smut of two of the same skeletons we're talking about not William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.
> 
> That said what do yall think?


End file.
